A Colorful Place
by Masanasoul
Summary: this is a fanfiction dedicated to @starsknice on twitter for Touken Ranbu Secret Santa 2017. i hope you enjoy it :) Hasebe is not the type of person who loves flowers, but Mitsutada makes him realize how beautiful it is. until a single cactus almost break them a part.


A Colorful Place

Heshikiri Hasebe is not the type of person who likes flower. He likes gardening, but collecting flowers felt like it doesnt suit him.

Everyday he walk from his apartement to office. So many shop and cafe he can see all the way to office, but only one little flower shop that always catch his attention. He would standing outside the shop for a while to see the flowers and the florist. He doesnt know his name, but he always admire him from far awar.

And everything start when he had to buy something for his manager's birthday. Souza told him to buy a bouquet of flowers as a gift remembering his manager favorites are "something colorful".

But the hardest part was trying to figure out what kind of flower that his manager liked.

Between the breaktime in his office. Hasebe tried to find a flower shop downtown near his office. Until he passing a small shop that always had his attention.

 _Hanamaru Flower shop._

The doorbell making a noise when Hasebe open the door.

The man that he always see every morning was watering the flowers. He stop doing it when he heard the doorbell ringing. He walked across his mini garden inside his shop to greet Hasebe.

"Welcome to Hanamaru Flower shop. Is there anything i can do for you?"

He smiled to Hasebe. The man that he always admire everyday, now he can see him face to face. The colour of his eyes were as bright as the sunflower.

Hasebe cant stop stare into his eyes.

"sir?" his voice woken hasebe from his daydream.

"oh right!" hasebe clap his hand. "i want a bouquet of flowers"

"what kind of flower you want, sir?"

"eh-" Hasebe tried to think so hard about his manager's favorite. "i dont know what kind of flower she like, do you have any reccomendation?"

"if you dont mind, could you tell me a little bit about "her"?"

"she's my manager.. shes a really hard working person. She's really ambitious and seems like enjoying her work. I dont know her outside from work but as far as i know she's a very kind person"

He nod and smile at Hasebe. "ah i see... just wait a moment" and then he took a scissor and star to walk inside his little flower garden.

Hasebe cant stop starring at him. He move so quick to cut every flower and organize them into a beautiful bouquet.

Every flower looks same for Hasebe, but he's like the most beautiful flower in the middle of garden he have ever seen.

"is your manager an expressive person?" he ask while gathering the flowers and fix the bouquet 's ribbon.

"yeah, she's too much talking, but not a chatterbox. She's like having this full spirit to do everything and easly excited. And also very loud" hasebe take a step closer to him to see the bouquet.

"when i heard about her, she remind me of orchid. She loves working, a chatter, but a kind hearted. Just like an orchid"

Once again, Hasebe stunned by how great his guess was. "h-how do you know.. something about that?"

"about?" answer Mitsu without looking away from his bouquet.

"about the meaning of flowers, you sound like you understand them as they're a person"

His golden eyes stare into Hasebe's eyes. "every living things in this world have their own characteristic. I choose to see them just like a normal human being"

"i mean.. theres so many flowers and how do you memorize it?"

"youre not the only one who confused about what kind of flower they want to give to their special one. And helping them to choose flowers just like my daily routine so its normal if I can memorize them right?"

Hasebe start thinking what kind of flower that match to his personality.

"okay" he showed the bouquet to Hasebe. "like i said, your manager just like an orchid, but i think orchid alone doesnt look beautiful for a bouquet, so i add another colorful flowers to make it beautiful"

Hasebe touch a little flower that catching his attention.

"Chrysanthemums" he said suddenly.

"hah?"

"the name of the flower that you touch. It means Honesty, i know it doesnt match with your Manager but i only add to make the bouquet looks colorful. I feel like she would love something bright and colorful"

Hasebe chuckle. "i guess she wont mind about the meaning of these flowers too" then he took out his wallet and give mitsu his card. "would you mind send this bouquet to my manager's office? This is the addres and add my name on the postcard"

"sure, can i have your name? I'll write it for you" he grab the nearest pen dan a paper on his desk.

"Heshikiri Hasebe"

"sure Hasebe-san" he smile and fold the paper.

And now comes to time where he had to pay for the bouquet and leave the shop without knowing when he will be back again to see him.

He doesnt know how to keep up a conversation and he gave up. Then he pay the bouquet. And leave the shop.

Just like what souza told him once. Love at first sight would be just a first sight if the other didint try.

But everything that come to "first time" makes him nervouse. And he just let it slip away because he dont know what he should do.

That evening, The manager already got her bouquet gift. She doesnt believe someone like Hasebe understand her favorites. The manager put the flowers into an empty vas that she always put on the corner of her office.

He feels happy that his manager love his gift. But he also regret he cant meet him again if he's the one who sent the bouquet.

Hasebe spend the rest of his day trying to figure out how to come back to the flower shop.

"im proud of my suggestion" said Souza suddenly appear near Hasebe.

"well youre always the best"

Souza lean forward to Hasebe's desk. "you dont wanna give me a reward?"

"a reward?" and suddenly, Hasebe know how to come back to the flower shop. "Souza, do you like flower?"

Souza laughing and walking away from Hasebe's desk. "well surprise me"

Yes. Hasebe know how to go back to the flower shop. He'll try harder to talk with him. At least to know his name.

But in reality. Talking to him is harder than he imagined.

The next day, just like yesterday. Hasebe standing right in front of the shop. He gather all the strength and motivation that he have to talk to him.

Hasebe have never been this nerveous like this before. His work forcing him to face client and talk to them. But this case is different.

When Hasebe open the door, the doorbell would make a noise and he will welcomed him.

"Hei Hasebe-san, how's the bouquet? Did she like it?" said him.

Hasebe feels happy he still remember his name event tho he barely know Hasebe's name yesterday. But didnt forget him just like another customer makes Hasebe feels special.

"thanks, because of you she really like the gift"

"im glad to hear that" he smiled. "by the way is there anything i can do for you today?"

"ah! My co-workers sees the bouquet that you made for my manager yesterday. And he said he want one so i came by to bought some for him"

"youre a very kind person Hasebe-san" he walked to the mini garden of flowers. "so you already know what you wanna bought or do you want my reccomendation?"

"honestly I dont know anything about flowers, but my co-worker love something that are pink and soft. He is very care and also gentle"

"hhmm" he start to walking around his garden. "i guess i still have lilies around here"

"lily?"

"lily is the sign of elegance" said Mitsu. his eyes still wandering around the flowers to find lily. "i hope he likes lily" he took a pot of lily and start to clean them and cut the flowers. "the smell are not as good as rose but it would be pretty to put them on the working desk"

Hearing him talking. Hasebe enjoying every sentence that coming out from his lip. Hasebe is truly in love.

"anoo.." Hasebe start to talk. "now im curious about every meaning of flowers, you seems to know so much"

He chuckle. "i dont know every meaning of these flowers. Only some of them" he still busy fixing and oranized the flowers. "well for myself, the meaning of these flowers doest effect me, the most important thing that i have to know is how to properly treat them"

"ooh" and Hasebe trying so hard to find a way to make a conversation with him again.

Then Hasebe heard the sound of paper had been folded to make the bouquet with the lilies inside of it. The bouquet would be finished soon and he cant think anything to continue the conversation. Maybe today is not his lucky day.

"but" Mitsu start talking. "i know some of the meaning of flowers from books and... theyre pretty good actually. Such as sunflower that means adoration, yellow tulip means sunshine in your smile.. by the way thats my favorite one, and then pink carnation means i will never forget you" he laugh. "you must be thinking im a bookwork arent you?"

hasebe smile. "i think too much reading romance is not bad after all"

and he laugh again. "well actually i hate romance novel, they sounds so overacting"

"i couldnt agree more"

"alright" he showed the finished bouquet to Hasebe. "i hope your friend would love this one"

"im sure he'll love it" Hasebe grab the bouquet. "thanks"

"youre welcome. Make sure you'll come back if your other co-worker wanted them too"

Hasebe would definetely come back again.

After home from work. Hasebe start walking around his little garden at the rooftop of his apartement.

He remembered when his father teach him how to gardening and cook from the ingredient that he plant himself.

But unfortunetly his father never teach him anything about flowers.

Before this, Hasebe is not the type of a person who is easly interested in some random guy he meet. But he doesnt know how this happening. Only a smile from that guy can make him feels so attached to him.

The guy that he doesnt even know his name.

And Hasebe spent the rest of his night to read article about flowers from internet. All the books about gardening that his father left for him doesnt help him at all. He need something to help him making a topic for a conversation with him tomorrow. He want to understand the meaning of flowers so he can catch his attention.

The next day, Hasebe would walking down the road in a full spirit and excitement to see him at flower shop. Now he know what kind of flower he want to buy.

"welcome" his warm smile already greet Hasebe when he open the door.

"hi again"

"this time.. what kind of flower you'd like to buy?"

"i want a flower for myself so.. you dont need to make it as a bouquet. I want to have some fresh flower in my room"

"and what kind of flower you want?"

"i want Lavender Rose"

He chuckle. "and finally now you can decide what kind of flower you want"

"well.. i only see them while i was browsing throught google and i find this flower looks beautiful"

"i thought you know the meaning of this flower.. i was gonna guess that youre in love?" he held a pot of lavender and clean the pot. "im sorry"

Actually the reason Hasebe bought that flower because he knew.

But it would be creepy If suddenly he confess his love to the guy that he doesnt even know his name, right?

"its okay, maybe you can tell me about the meaning of lavender rose that i want to buy? i dont know anything about this"

"actually.. lavender Rose means love at first sight. Yes i sounds like a guy who likes to throw sone chessylines right?"

Hasebe shake his head."you sounds more like a guy who love to throw flowerlines"

He stare weirdly to Hasebe.

"i know i admit im bad at pun"

And he laugh. "Hasebe-san youre a funny person"

For a while, Hasebe drown in his beautiful voice, but when he heard he says Hasebe's name, he feel calm fow a second. "ah i remember.. we've been seen each other recentlu and i dont even know your name"

"oh right, im Shokudaikiri Mitsutada, please just call me Mitsu"

"Mitsu" said Hasebe. "nice name"

Mitsu blush. His face looks like a rose blooming on his cheekbones. "this is the first time someone admire my name.. thanks"

Then, Hasebe can talk with Mitsu for the rest of the day. He told Mitsu about his hobby, he likes planting a fruits or vegetables because theyre much more useful than flowers. But Mitsu deny his opinion because flowers can makes him feels relax at home. And they talk until Hasebe forgot that he's late for work.

And now visiting the flower shop everyday is like a ritual for Hasebe. Souza would be mad when Hasebe late for , he'd brought a bento or sandwich that he make for mitsu. and as always, Hasebe would buy a new flower in every visit.

 _Lilacs_

 _Morning Glories_

 _Violets_

 _Purple Crocus_

 _Goldenrod_

And every flower he can buy.

Their conversation never end into awkward. Each day they getting closer and enjoy each other. And every joke that comes out from Mitsu never make Hasebe bored. And Hasebe, who feels like their relationship growing everyday makes him to take a step forward and confess his feeling to Mitsu. before he make a move, He bought a valerian as a sign that he is ready.

Only one think that Mitsu always thinking about.

Hasebe told him once that he's not a type of person who's good at taking care of flowers. He do lovegardening but collectiong flowers isnt his type. What if Hasebe's reason he always come back to the flower shop everyday and buy a new flower because his previous flower are always dead? What if he reallly cant take care of them?.

Mitsu wanted to help Hasebe again. maybe he can give him something that can last longer than any of his flowers.

"Hasebe-san!" Mitsu greet him when Hasebe enters his shop.

"good afternoon Mitsu-san"

Mitsu hold a little pot of cactus. "you once told me that youre not good with flowers right?" ask Mitsu.

"i am" Hasebe laugh. "but your flowers always had my attention and i always wanted to have them in my apartement"

"i have a gift for you" Mitsu give him the cactus.

"what a cute cactus" Hasebe hold the pot like its the most precious thing he have.

"you dont have to treat it occasionally like normal flowers, it is not easy to die even if you havent watered them for a week so you dont have to come back here"

Theres a silent between them for a while.

"eh?" Hasebe tried to understand what Mitsu just said to him.

"wait im sorry" said Mitsu. "you dont like my gift?"

"no no Mitsu-san.. this cactus.. i like it"

 _But thats mean Hasebe cant come back to his flower shop._

 _Did Mitsu just ask Hasebe to stop coming to his shop?_

"thank god" Mitsu smile and walk to his mini garden inside his shop. "thats free by the way, you can keep it. Thats a special gift from me"

"thanks" Hasebe Answered. "ah- i have to go to work.. i should go"

"hmm?" Mitsu turn his face to see Hasebe. "thats so fast?"

"yeah.. right uhm- i still have so much work to do- you know deadlines. And thanks for the cactus, ill keep it"

"okay.. goodluck Hasebe-san"

"thanks"

Hasebe walking to his office with so many thought. The rest of his day goes in a blur. He hold the cactus so tight like its the last thing he had from Mitsu. he think that this is all his fault, he should have confess to him earlier before he got bored seeing him. And Mitsu end it before Hasebe can start it.

The colourful place in his heart turn into monochrome.

More than 1 week, Hasebe never coming back to his shop again.

Everyday always felt so calm for mitsu. his flowers always be his friends in his lonely day before Hasebe come to his shop. His little flower shop never make have been so loud before Hasebe come, he never laugh out loud before he come, the doorbell never making a sound so often before he come, the flowers never smell so good before, and everything change after Hasebe comes.

So many thing he missed while Hasebe never coming back again. mitsu think it is right to give him a cactus because he's not good with flowers, but thats mean he will never come to buy a flower anymore

Mitsu would be so happy if suddenly Hasebe come to his shop again, just for a visit... he dont have to buy Mitsu's flower. He just want to talk with Hasebe again.

Mitsu start to think a way to meet Hasebe again. anything he would do to see him again. and Mitsu open his journal where he always note all flowers that his costumers bought.

His journal was filled with the flowers that Hasebe bought. And then he noticed the meaning of every flower that Hasebe bought from him.

 _Lilacs - The first emotions of love_

 _Purple Crocus - happiness_

 _Morning Glories - affection_

 _Violets - faithfulness_

 _Goldenrod - encouragement_

 _Valerian - readiness_

The meaning are like a patterns. Like he was giving a clue or something.

Its like Hasebe wanted to say that he is in love.

Mitsu flip each page of his journal trying to find Hasebe's office address. Mitsu had to fix the mistake he made.

He shouldnt give a cactus to someone who is in love.

With the same pattern as Hasebe, he send a flower each day to his office. And he send a Purple Hyacinth on the first day.

 _Purple Hyacinth – please forgive me_

But his apologive never seems to get an answer. Until Mitsu gave up on the thrid week.

The last flower that he send for Hasebe was _Pink Carnation – i will never forget you._

Now his office are like a sea of flowers. Hasebe cant keep all those flowers from Mitsu on his own desk or even his apartement. He gave some to his co-workers. He doent even know hoe to respond to all of this.

Fudou keep complaining his double work after the flowers in the office keep coming one by one. And theyre not a plastic flower that he always se in lobby. He already tired cleaning the coffe mug from every employee's desk and now he had to watering all the flowers in the office.

Yagen who known with the most clean desk (he literally had nothing to put on his desk) now had 3 pot of colorful flowers on his desk.

Souza didnt want to accept any kind of flower that he doesnt like. Before Hasebe giving them to the other employee, he choose some of the pink flowers and brought them to his own desk. And the after Souza, Hasebe put the rest of the flowers to his manager that now looking so bright and happy in her office.

Hasebe didnt found any single postcard or letter along with the flowers. He even start to question is Mitsu the person who send this all to him. Every flower that Mitsu sent had to make a stop at lobby before Fudou take them and give it to Hasebe. He even trying to search in lobby what probably Mitsu sent along with flowers that never reach to Hasebe. But he didnt found anything.

He still cant forget the pain when Mitsu ask him to stop coming back with a little pot of cactus.

He choose to keep silent.

"Hasebe, i want you to get me some beautiful flowers for a decoration, theres a meeting and dinner with some of our designer next week" the Manager asked Hasebe.

Hasebe standing like a stone in front of his manager. "why me? Its always fudou whos respondsible with the decoration"

"fudou still the one whos respondsible with the room decoration, i just need your help to find the flower that match for the dinner session cause you have a really good taste in flowers. Please help me"

"eh manager-"

"i dont care how expensive it is. Just make sure it doesnt make our designer feel disgusted. Dont make me shy in front of them"

"okay Manager, ill try my best" Hasebe walk out from the Manager's office.

He never have a good taste in Flowers, its all because Mitsu. but he dont know why, between he want to come back to Mitsu's shop but he doesnt want to because he already ask him to stop coming back. How can he ask for Mitsu's help.

With the hellp from Souza. Hasebe can find a new flower shop that much bigger than Mitsu's shop. Even tho the shop is very far away from his office.

The shop much way bigger than Mitsu's. The flowers looks more like a sea than a garden. Some people walking around the shop with a smile and fresh looking face.

If Mitsu see this, he would be very happy with the sea of colorful flowers that he never see in his shop.

 _He should have confess to him earlier so he can take Mitsu to this place._

Hasebe already booked the flower decoration. It so hard to choose the flowers himself. But because Mitsu, he can understand a little about what kind of flower that match to the situation.

Before going back to the office. He want to buy a new flower first. Mitsu making him fallen in love with flowers. Actually, Hasebe kinda missing buying flowers in Mitsu's flower shop. And he see a pot of _Lilly of the Valley_. He thinks that it would look beautiful if he put it near his apartement's door.

When he almost reach the pot, his hand meet anothers hand that going to reach the same pot.

Hasebe know the hand that meet his.

"Hasebe-san?" Mitsu greet him gently

"M-Mitsu-san?" said Hasebe nervously.

His feeling are now mixed. He still in love with him, but he still cant understand why Mitsu asking him to stop coming to his shop. And now they meet again face to face. The moment that Hasebe think would never happen again.

He's not ready for this situation.

"its been a while right?" Mitsu smile to him and show how beautifu his golden eye is.

"ah right, its been a while"

And then he felt some awkward moment passing through them.

"eh- t-thank you for the flowers.. my office are now like a garden" Hasebe trying to start a coversation.

"youre welcome" Mitsu answered. "you like them?"

Hasebe nods. "theyre beautiful"

"thanks.. theyre my most precious flowers, i give them only for you"

Hasebe didnt answer. He can felt his heart beating so fast like it want to explode. He almost let go all of his hope to reach Mitsu again, but now Mitsu said that he give his most precious thing for him. He sounds like he's the one who's trying to reach Hasebe.

"Ah.. by the way, you want to Lilly too?" ask Mitsu.

"yeah they look beautiful"

"theres only one, Hasebe-san.. you can have it"

"b-but you want it too right?"

"i can come back here again anytime, well im here to buy a new flower seed tho.. i shouldnt buy a new flower again"

"oh so.. thankyou" said Hasebe.

And then silence passing through them again.

"ano-" Hasebe and Mitsu start to talk.

"Mitsu-san first"

"no, Hasebe-san first"

Hasebe breath in slowly. "why do you sent soo many flower everyday to my office?"

Mitsu chuckles. "okay listen, Hasebe-san always come back to my shop to buy a flower everyday.. first i thought you always buy a new flower because it always die. Youre the one who told me youre not good with flowers. And then i give you cactus because it cant die so easily. But then you never come back, i noticed that i made a mistake. And then i send them as an apology because im afraid that youre offended by my gift"

"if i can be honest, i am offended" said Hasebe.

"I know" Mitsu laugh. "i am really sorry"

"its okay.. now its all clear. I thought you give me cactus because youre bothered by my visit everyday"

"by the way, why Hasebe-san always buy a flower everyday in my flower shop?"

The gap filling between them again. right at the moment Hasebe encourage himself to tell the truth. But his phone start to rang so loud until he shocked.

It was souza who called him.

"im sorry i got a call, just wait a moment" Hasebe pick up his phone and walk away from Mitsu.

"what is it?" Hasebe answer his phone angrily. "i have an important business right now so you better be hurry"

' _i got a bad news for you and some of your flower'_. Said Souza across from the phone.

"what kind of bad news you want to tell me?" Hasebe sigh.

' _theres a bee between one of your flowers and Fudou got stung when he was watering the flowers.. the manager- wait literally everyone in the office are panicked and we gotta remove few of the flowers'_

"W-WAIT dont remove them!" Hasebe almost scream to his phone. "Just move them to downstairs, ill pickup them this evening and put them in my apartement"

' _you really love those flowers dont you?'_

"they're special" Hasebe looking away to find Mitsu. But he didnt find him on the place were he was standing few minutes ago. "they're from someone who is very special to me" Hasebe realize he just lost Mitsu. He cant find him anywhere in his eyesight. He must have gone somewhere. "hey i got something important to do so see you later"

' _oh see you later'_

Hasebe start running around the flower shop to find Mitsu. he only walk away few meters and talking few minutes on the phone and he already gone before he can even answer him. Hasebe goes back to the place where they meet, and he find a little note on the lilly of the valley pot.

' _lets meet again and promise me to answer my question. Ill wait you next Sunday 10am at Flower Garden downtown. See you'_

"at least leave me your goddamn phone number" Hasebe sigh and fold the note.

And finally, Hasebe forgot to buy the flower.

Sunday morning make Hasebe feeling excited but nerveous at the same time. Without waiting until 10 AM, he running out from his apartement to Garden at downtown. without even preapering what kind of answer he give to Mitsu. he will tell him everything.

The garden is not as crowded as it used to be. Hasebe never visit this garden before, but sometime he walking pass this garden on his way to work.

After taking a walk alone around the garden, he's not sure he can meet Mitsu. the garden is too big and Mitsu didnt even tell him where exactly they meet.

Note this: _leaving your phone number is important._

Until 11 AM. Hasebe walking around around the garden again and again but he cant see any sign of mitsu existence in the garden. When he almost gave up.. he saw Mitsu, standing near the gate.

Mitsu turn his head to see hasebe. "HASEBE-SAN!" he called him. And Mitsu start running to Hasebe.

" i thought you didnt come"

"are you kidding me? Im the one to ask you to come here"

"at least leave me your goddamn phone number or give the detail where exactly we should meet"

"sorry, but how long you've been here"

"not so long.. 9am"

"Im sorry i make you wait so long"

"its alright, i want to take a walk first.. ive never been here before"

"shall i accompany you take a walk again, Hasebe-san?"

Hasebe chuckle. "sure Mitsu-san"

And they walk around the garden admiring every flower they see. Mitsu would talk about flower again and again and Hasebe would be amazed again. and they even play a game to find a flower that match to their eyes color.

Mitsu found a lavender for Hasebe.

and Hasebe found a Daffodils and sunflower for Mitsu.

they talk, they laugh, sharing ice cream and admiring flowers again. until Hasebe realize something about Mitsu.

a perfectionist, elegant, classic, and romantic. Just like a rose.

And they never stop talking until dawn. Hasebe had to leave early because he got a work to do this morning.

When Hasebe arrived at his apartement. He forgot about Mitsu's question.

Either Mitsu did.

Monday morning is the most busy time for Hasebe. Working on the early week and Monday sickness hit him like a hurricane and make him cant think anything straight. And the result is, when the break time is on, without any hesitation he's walking straight to mitsu's flower shop.

He will tell him everything.

Mitsu was planting some of the new flower seed when suddenly the doorbell making a noisy sound.

"Hei" Greet Mitsu.

"H-hi" Hasebe close the door slowly. "e- i.. do you.. have a time for coffe?"

"well.. i can make a tea. You look like you'e been hit by storm and you look so depressed" Mitsu stand up and walking away from Hasebe. "tea is the best way to relax, just wait here ill make a tea for us"

Hasebe running to the windown to see how messed up his face. He feel so embarrassed.

"Mitsutada wait!" Hasebe called him.

Mitsu turn his head to see Hasebe. "what's wrong Hasebe-san?"

"actually.. i dont need a tea, i just want to talk"

"about?"

"your question.. i want to answer it"

"s-sure" then, Mitsu keep his mouth shut. Giving Hasebe a time to take a breath.

"about why i always comeback here everyday and buy a new flower everyday.. it is not just because you make me really into flowers, but because of you."

And Hasebe didnt say anything. Giving time to Mitsu to understand what he's saying.

"im sorry if i sound like a stalker but" Hasebe took a deep breathe. "every morning i take a walk to my office, and i cant if i didnt stop by for a moment to admire your shop. Its so colorful and it makes my heart felt calm for a while. And seeing you looking so spiritful taking care of your flowers never failed to amaze me. I've admire you for a long time but i dont know how to talk to you"

Hasebe continue. "until finally i got a chance to visit your flower shop when my friend told me to buy a bouquet of flower as present for my manager's birthday. And thats when i realize im in love"

"i dont know any other way to talk to you, so i bought a new flower everyday as a reason so i can visit you everyday. Because it would be weird if i suddenly came to ask you on date right?"Hasebe sigh heavely. "that's sounds really weird isn't it?"

Mitsu smiled "it sounds cute for me.. and romantic"

Hasebe can feel the burn in his chest. But he managed to keep calm even tho he cant hide the blush on his cheeks.

And a kiss flew into Hasebe's lips.

It was fast, but the warmth of Mitsu's lips stay longer than he can imagine. And hasebe cant say anything. He just standing there like a stone trying to understand everything.

Mitsu just kissed him.

"can i say that i like you too?" Mitsu said. Like nothing just happened.

Meanwhile Hasebe still silent. He cant believe, the guy that he like just kissed him.

And said he likes him too.

"s-so you want to go out with me?" Hasebe start to talk.

Mitsu show his most brightess smile he ever seen. "sure"

In that flower shop, Hasebe found a place where he can rest his heart with someone he love.

And just like Mitsu's flower shop, Hasebe found another colorful place in his heart.


End file.
